


The Diamond Club- Prelude

by Baitnate



Series: The Diamond Club [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cold Hard Cash, Glitz and Glamor, Sex Club, The Diamond Club, dance club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baitnate/pseuds/Baitnate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short introduction to the Diamond Club, a glamorous dance club where, at midnight, wealthy Jewelers gamble away their money in hopes of securing a Diamond- the hottest people who dance among the plebs below. Once they capture a Diamond, they may do whatever- yes, WHATEVER- they please with him or her until dawn. </p>
<p>It is a palace of gilded glory, with a couple skeletons in her closet. Held only together by the vision of Mr. Calvin Borgia, and the timeless and thankless work of his secretary, Nathan Knots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diamond Club- Prelude

“...And all with pearl and ruby glowing  
Was the fair palace door,  
Through which came flowing, flowing, flowing,  
And sparkling evermore,  
A troop of Echoes, whose sweet duty   
was but to sing,  
In voices of surpassing beauty,  
The wit and wisdom of their King.”  
-Edgar Allan Poe, “The Haunted Palace” 

 

“Welcome to the Diamond Club, where your wildest dreams can be fulfilled if you're willing the play the game. Down below are the Diamonds, who dance, drink and enjoy the club among the Rough. The Diamonds have it good- free food and drink, as well as free admission to this exclusive lounge, dance floor and cocktail bar.   
Up above, in vigil over the dance floor are the Jewelers, the patrons who make the Diamond Club possible. At the stroke of Midnight, they may bid on a Diamond, and the winner gets to hunt them; the Diamond has roughly five minutes to escape before the Bouncers grab him or her and drag them back to a cell, where the Jeweler has until dawn to perform whatever they wish upon their Diamond.   
Of course the Diamond could always escape. That is the risk the Jewelers are willing to pay, though. It's in their contracts. And of course, the Diamonds may not even be selected that night. It is a high risk, high reward sort of game. Fortune be with you, player.”

***

A crystal glass of scotch swirled in his hand, nigh-empty save the shrinking ice cubes. He had his feet up on his rich mahogany desk, black leather loafers with a black suit; thin vertical grey stripes ran along his form, making him look skeletally thin; a royal blue tie and a light blue checkered shirt beneath his outer jacket completed his outfit. As for his features, he was blond, with overly gelled locks that kept to his crown, combed over in an almost vintage-throwback look to the 1950's. His brows and scruff was well maintained and manicured, never allowed to run wild and free. For he was the Lord of the Diamond Throne, the Jewel-Lord of the Diamond Club, Calvin Borgia.   
He snapped out of his daydream as his assistant and secretary came in, looking askance out the window to the dance floor three stories below. It was an excellent view, one that afforded one a gods'-eye-view of both both the Jeweler's Cabal and the Dance Floor below. Nathan was one of Calvin's most trusted managers, and often acted as a voice of conscience when needed. He was dressed in black slacks, a grey vest and a greyish-collared shirt. He had barely-visible scruff, and his gelled his hair up and outward, lending him a hip, but loose look. Calvin always noted how Nathan was controlled chaos in human form. Nathan was also well-built and, in a regal sort of way, gorgeous. Despite his business investor's warnings, he went ahead and hired the hot secretary anyway; Nathan certainly had not let him down.   
Calvin swore it was those shining emeralds he had for eyeballs....  
“Preston Baudelaire is back.” Nathan spoke, a gloam over his voice.  
Calvin sighed. “He was warned, Nathan. He won't be given another chance.” The man slid off his chair and joined his youthful confidant at the window, glancing down into the grey-blue-black abyss that was his source of income. The lighting in the place was always like this; bright colors were muted down into a dusk-to-midnight pallet.   
“We can't afford another Diamond going to the hospital. Seriously, the guy lost a lot of blood.” Nathan noted. “This cut deep into our finances, sir. We can recover, but another hit is gonna sink us.”  
“I love it when you call me 'sir.'” Calvin smirked. “I am aware of the repercussions, Mr. Knots. Yet, Mr. Baudelaire is one of our most valued contributors and owns considerable stock.”  
“One and a half percent is not really considerable, sir.” Nathan retorted. “Compared to our other Jewelers, at least.” Calvin sighed. This was why he hired Nathan; -well, that and he was a nice piece of ass to gaze upon- he did not bullshit or flatter Calvin Borgia. Nathan continued. “Baudelaire should not be in the bidding tonight, please. It will put me at ease, at least.”  
“He's not banned, Mr. Knots. He can bid just like the rest of them.” Calvin placed his hands behind him, and glanced away, pacing and thinking. He saw Nathan rub his eyes. “You look exhausted.”  
“Sorry, sir.” Nathan spoke. “My roommate and his boytoy were a little busy last morning. Hard to sleep.”  
“And they didn't invite you over?” Calvin exclaimed. “What a pair of dicks.”  
Nathan chuckled and shook his head. “No pun intended, right sir?”  
Calvin burst out laughing as well, but within a few minutes composed himself. “You should go home and rest.”  
“It's not even Midnight yet, sir.”  
“I don't care what time it is. I want you to go home and get some rest. I need that brain of your's, Nathan.” Calvin commanded. Nathan realized he wasn't gonna get anywhere arguing, and he was very exhausted, so it would be nice to get some shut-eye early. Calvin poured himself another shot of the hard stuff, and downed it immediately, the warmth he felt tingling through his system almost immediately. “We can process the investment moneys tomorrow night.”  
“Alright, if you insist, sir.” Nathan said. “Just.... don't let Preston win this time, please?”  
“Nathan, I assure you, Mr. Baudelaire won't be hospitalizing any more of our Diamonds.” Calvin looked a little exasperated. “And the Diamonds are under contract anyway; they know the risks; that's why they're still playing the game.”  
“Fortune favor them, then.” Nathan sighed. “Thank you, sir. I will be going.”  
“Sleep well, Nathan. And my offer is still on the table.” He said with a wink.  
“I'm still weirded out by your wife being okay with this.”   
“Oh nonsense. She'd love to watch.” Calvin downed another shot.

***

“Lords and Ladies! Jewelers of the Night! Please assemble at the Altar, the bidding for the rights to a Diamond will begin shortly. And assemble they did, in their rich business attire and formal evening wear. They were all upper-class folks, some of them self-made millionaires, but a few came from old money families as well. Preston Baudelaire was one of these.  
He was a strange fellow; with pale blue eyes and a light black scuff forming on his pale skin. He had a mess of black curls and very pink lips. He was very thin, and often had a look in his eyes, one where he was undressing the person he was viewing. He was never seen without his golden chains, and in this case, he wore a business suit, except that there was no shirt underneath his jacket; just a tie with a rose motif upon it. Preston loved roses.  
His eyes met with the sleepy green ones of Nathan, on his way out for the night, catching him almost as he entered the elevator to the floor below. Preston knew that Nathan was not a fan of him at all; but in politeness, Nathan smiled at him. For smiling, as one knows, is the only polite way to bear one's teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Calvin Borgia: http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc469/Baitnate25/Calvin.jpg  
> Nathan Knots: http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc469/Baitnate25/NateSuit.jpg  
> Preston Baudelaire: http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc469/Baitnate25/Preston.png


End file.
